Just a normal day
by Elleth of Hidden Lore
Summary: Makoto x Reader with the other characters as your kids. Just a cute story of what a normal day with Makoto as your husband and Rei, Haru, Rin and Nagisa as you children would be like.


**Hi! So this came to mind after watching the second season of Free! My friends and I just started discussing something like this and this came to life. Like you probably read on the summary, this is a Reader x Makoto and kids. I really wanted to leave a line where your could insert your name or whatever name you wanted, but fanfiction net would not let me, it would simply remove the lines, so I tried with the underline thing, but again, it only left a blank space. So I had no choice but to write (Name). I hate it, I really, really hate it, but this stupid thing gave me no other choice! Anyways, this story is also on deviantart where you will find me as zevranarainai1.**

**The cover is a fuller image and it had chibi Rei and Gou too, but this thing crops the image . You can find it through a link in my profile. Don't worry if you see a lot of links. Each is separated by the fic they belong to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just a normal day.**

"Kids! Dinner!" (Name) shouted from the bottom of the stair case. Three seconds later, she could hear the hurried and careless footsteps of her children rushing to eat.

First came the second set of fraternal twins.

"Last one down has to eat a bug!" Nagisa shouted back at Rei, who was running closely behind.

"Wait, Nagisa! No fair! You closed the door in my face! Mom! Nagisa is cheating!" Rei exclaimed as he arrived to the dining room.

"I win!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Now you have to eat a bug!"

"Mom!"

"Now, now, settle down, kids. And, Rei, darling, you won't be eating any bugs. Got that, Nagisa?"

"Aw! You're no fun!"

(Name) chuckled and looked out at the staircase, waiting to see her older fraternal twins come down. When they did not, she sighed. She went up the stairs and found Rin coming down, alone.

"Rin, where is your brother?"

"I can't get him out of the bathtub… again!"

(Name) sighed again but smiled. "Go downstairs. I'll go get him." She headed to the bathroom and knocked. "Haru, honey, are you there?"

"Yes, mom."

(Name) opened the door and found her six year old son in the bathtub. "Sweetheart, why have you been spending so much time in the water lately?"

"Because I want to be a mermaid," he replied with the same stoic face he always wore. (Name) waited for a moment to see if her son was just joking, but seeing that he meant it with all seriousness, she laughed, a bit nervously.

"Do you now?"

"Aha."

"And how do you plan on becoming a mermaid?"

"I have to spend lots of time on the water. That way, my gills will start to grow."

"Oh, interesting… who told you that?"

"Nagisa."

Figures. "And what did Rei and Rin have to say about this?"

Haru frowned. "Rin said it was a stupid idea, and I'm stupid cuz mermaids are lame and I should become a shark instead, cuz he thinks sharks are cool. And Rei said it was impossible to become a mermaid and started saying weird stuff that I couldn't understand. He thinks he's so smart."

"Ah, well, why don't you tell your father that tonight? Maybe he can help you. Now, let's go eat, yes?"

"Okay."

(Name) helped her son out of the tub, dried him quickly, gave him some clothes and brought him down to the dinner table where her other sons were already waiting. She brought out the pasta pot from the stove and placed it on the table.

"Careful, it's hot," she said as she began to serve the plates.

"Yai! Pasta!" Rin exclaimed as he began scarfing the food.

"Rin! Wait until we say grace," (Name) exclaimed.

"Zowy," he said, slurring his words a little as he tried to speak with a mouth fool of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth fool!"

"Sorry," he said, after he managed to swallow.

As she placed Haru's plate in front of him, she noticed the way he eyed the food with disdain.

"Haru, is there something wrong with your food?"

"I wanted mackerel."

"Sweetheart, you ate mackerel yesterday, and this morning, and for lunch… Aren't you tired of it?"

"No."

"But it is not healthy to eat the same thing all the time."

"I need it to become a mermaid. Mermaids only eat mackerel, and that is what makes their tails grow."

"Eh, really? How did you get that idea?"

"Nagisa told me."

(Name) face plamed herself. "Nagisa," she groaned. "Nagisa, we will have to have a little talk later."

"What?! Why is it always my fault? It's his fault for always believing me!" he said, puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

"You should not lie to your brother."

"He's not lying to me. He is helping me become a mermaid. No one else wants to help me."

"You know what? Let's just give grace."

"What about dad?" Rei asked.

"He said he would be working late tonight."

"Aw!" all four kids exclaimed.

"I know, I miss him too. But tomorrow he will have the entire day to spend with you."

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Alright then, whose turn is it to say grace?"

"Harus!" the other three kids exclaimed.

"Alright, Haru, go for it."

Everyone put their hands together and closed their eyes as Haru began the prayer.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, we thank you for the food that mom made, even if I wanted to eat mackerel and not this."

(Name) groaned, but just then, she heard footsteps enter the living room.

"Now, now, Haru, don't say that, your mother spend time making that for you."

"Daddy!" all kids exclaimed and ran up to hug and kiss their father.

"Makoto! You said you would be arriving late," (Name) said as she went over to greet her husband.

"Hello, (Name) Makoto said as he gave his wife a kiss. "I was left off the hook and wanted to surprise you and the kids."

"It's a nice surprise." (Name) ran her fingers over the soot on her husband's face and neck. "What happened? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Ah, no," he said, giving her a sweet smile. "Misses Honda set her kitchen on fire, again. I swear, that woman will someday bring the apartment down," he said, laughing.

"Well, let's just go eat." She then gave him a mischievous smile. "Maybe then we can shower together."

"Hm, that is a good idea. After all, I do want to try for a girl."

(Name) raised an eyebrow. Just then, there was a loud mess of shouts from the kids.

"MOM! Rin bit my finger again!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Rin! Why did you bite your brother again?!"

"Cuz he wanted to take my food to feed Shiro!"

"Honey, cats can't eat pasta! And don't take your brother's food. That is rude." She then gave her husband a wry look. "The first time I get pregnant, we get twins. You want to go for the girl and I end up pregnant yet again with two more boys, and you really want to go for a third time with this mess around the house?" she said, looking back at her kids.

Rin and Nagisa were rolling on the floor, fighting, Rei was furiously typing on his calculator while he muttered to himself, and Haru was staring intently at his food with his ever stoic face.

Makoto laughed. "Well, you never know. Maybe he or she will come out calm and quiet like Haru."

"Don't get me started with Haru, honey. You have to hear what he's been doing these past days. I worry for his future."

"Now, now, honey, it can't be that bad."

"Haru! Tell daddy what you want to be when you grow up."

"A mermaid."

At that moment, Rin and Nagisa stopped fighting.

"That's stupid!" Rin exclaimed. "Dad, tell him it's stupid!"

"Now, now, Rin, don't call your brother stupid."

"But being a shark is so much cooler!"

"No one can become a shark! It's not biologically possible!" Rei shouted.

"You can too become a shark!"

"You can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't! Ow! MOM! Rin bit me, again!"

"Ignore them, Haru," Nagisa said. "If you do everything I say, you will become a mermaid. Now, you have to paint your nails blue, cuz it's the color of the ocean and it will help you breath under water."

Haru's eyes immediately widened and he turned to talk to his mother.

"Mom, where's your blue nail polish?"

Makoto turned around to see his wife, crouched on the corner, rocking herself back and forth while she sobbed into her hands.

"All I ever wanted was normal children."

Makoto walked over to her and crouched beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on, (Name) they might not be the most normal kids in the world, but they are the best gift you ever gave me, and I couldn't have asked for something more precious."

(Name) looked at her husband and sniffled a bit before smiling. "You always know the right thing to say," she said before kissing him.

"Ew!"

"Bleack!"

The kids exclaimed in disgust and covered their eyes.

The couple laughed.

"Let's continue this later in the room, and maybe you can consider that girl?" he said, winking at her.

(Name) chuckled. "Fine, but if we do get a girl, we are naming her Gou."

Makoto sighed. "What's with you and naming your children unusual names?"

(Name) smiled. "I got that from your side of the family."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Honey, don't question my naming skills."

Makoto laughed. "Alright, let's go eat."

* * *

**How was it? Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! :D**

**Again, t****he cover is a fuller image and it had chibi Rei and Gou too, but this thing crops the image . You can find it through a link in my profile. Don't worry if you see a lot of links. Each is separated by the fic they belong to.**


End file.
